


A New Journey

by dailyramen



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Angst, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, M/M, Romance, Smut, Violence, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-03-30 09:29:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13948698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dailyramen/pseuds/dailyramen
Summary: It has been over a year since Link woke up in the Shrine of Ressurection, and a month since he defeated Calamity Ganon. On the eve of Zelda's celebration in Kakariko village, the knight resigns himself to continue his travels cleaning up whats left of Ganon's monsters. However, before he departs, the Zora Pince Sidon decides to accompany him on his quest. What will become of the pair on their journey out in the wilds?





	1. A Decision

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone and welcome to my first attempt at a fic. I hope you enjoy!

     Link sat up from the roof of Impa's hut and looked down at the celebration taking place in the village below. The villagers had strung up lanterns over the entire town and placed food stalls in the streets for the visitors to enjoy. There were also a number of campfires that people had gathered around as they socialized. He saw Yunobo, the new Goron champion, by one of the fires dancing to the music that filled the air. Link chuckled; he enjoyed seeing the timid Goron having such a good time. Teba was with his family perched on a rooftop watching the celebration from above just like Link. Teba caught his eye and waved his wing. Link gave a small nod in return. Neither of them, it seemed, were much for extravagance. He saw Lady Riju in the center of town dancing with Zelda. A crowd had formed around them, clapping and cheering them on. They were quite good; Link could hardly believe it wasn't rehearsed.

     He continued his scan of the village, looking for someone in particular. Link knew that Zelda had invited him; he had made sure to ask. She assured the young knight that she had personally delivered the invitation. Link had spent the first few hours of the celebration wandering through the crowd and making small talk with anyone who approached him, mostly answering questions about his battle with Calamity Ganon. Link didn't care to re-live that day, but he regaled them with the story nonetheless. It seemed the simplest way to appease them. All the while he was hoping to spot him. After a while, Link gave up and climbed up to where he his now. He figured his best chance to spot him was from the hut, and even if he never showed, at least he could be alone up there.

     It seemed like every moment since he beat Ganon, Link was surrounded by all sorts of people wanting to know every detail of the fight or thank him for saving Hyrule. And he was tired of it. He was tired of re-living that day. He was tired of people thanking him for something he did 100 years too late. They acted like he was some amazing hero when in reality he was just a boy chosen for an impossible task. His four best friends gave their lives over one hundred years ago, and here he was, being given all the credit for their victory. As Link sat there, wallowing in his own grief, he heard a splash come from the moat around Impa's. Link moved over to the edge of the roof and looked down at the water, only to find the very Zoran he was looking for all night.

     "Hello there Master Link!," called Prince Sidon from below, "May I join you up there?"

     "I thought I told you to just call me Link, Prince Sidon," Link responded. "Come on up!"

     The Zora Prince dove underneath the water, then shot out of it at lightning speed and landed squarely on the roof. "And I thought I told you, to just call me Sidon."

     Link laughed. He enjoyed the person he could be with Sidon. Link was usually quiet and reserved, preferring to let others do all the talking. With Sidon it was different. He always wanted to talk and for some reason, Link was happy to oblige. Maybe it was because he was always so happy and positive. Sidon was the first, and for a while, the only one that seemed to believe in Link. Even when he was completely down on himself, Sidon never failed to tell him how amazing he was. Link started to blush remembering all of the praises the prince has showered on him.

     "What are you doing up here all alone?" Sidon's voice broke through Link's thoughts. "There's a party going on down there. All for you."

     "It was a little much for me," Link answered. "Besides, it's not just for me. There's no way I could have beaten Ganon without the other champions." Thinking of the other champions made Link incredibly sad. He pulled his knees to his chest and laid his head on top of them.

     Sidon took notice of the young knight's change in demeanor. "You know they would be happy for you. You really should stop torturing yourself over them. I know my sister especially would want you to be happy."  

     Link gave a little smile at the thought of Mipha. "I know," whispered the knight, "that's how she was."

     Link thought back to the times he had spent with the Zora princess. His memories of her had definitely been the fondest he had…and the most painful to recover. That's another reason Link enjoyed Sidon's company. When he was with the prince it eased the pain. Being with Sidon felt a lot like the times Link spent with Mipha. They were both so kind and caring, always thinking of others before themselves. The only difference between the two was their demeanor. Where Mipha was timid and reserved, the prince was headstrong and always exuded confidence. Link remembered the first time he saw him after waking up, how he leaped down from the bridge to meet him, that smile…Link started to blush again.

     Sidon noticed the rosy color spreading across the young Hylian's cheeks and wondered what could cause the boy to appear so flustered all of a sudden. "What are you thinking about Link?"

     "Wha…uh," Link was startled by Sidon's question. He began to fidget; he could feel his face heating up as his eyes darted to the side while he debated whether or not to should tell the prince what was truly on his mind. With a sigh, he gave in, "Well…I was just thinking back to the day we met. After I woke up that is…"

     "Oh." Sidon had not expected that answer. He's had many conversations with the young Hylian since they met at the bridge over a year ago. In fact, Link has become one of the prince's closest friends. And to think that it was himself that was causing the hero of Hyrule to become so flustered… well, it made Sidon blush too.

     Link saw the blue hue coming to the Prince's cheek and recognized the Zora's version of a blush. _Could he be thinking about me?_ The knight quickly brushed the thought aside. It was ridiculous to think that the prince of the Zoras could possibly see him like that. They were friends, very close friends for sure, but nothing more. How could they be? After all, the Zoras had enough trouble accepting him and Mipha…how could they possibly accept him and the prince? No; they were friends and that was that. Sidon was the best friend Link had. He was always supportive and would let the Link stay in the Domain whenever being out in the wilds alone got to be too much. He wouldn't do anything to jeopardize that.

     The two sat alone in silence for a few more moments, both caught up in their thoughts before Sidon decided to speak. "So my dear friend, what do you plan to do now? Now that Calamity Ganon is destroyed, and Hyrule is back on its way to peace, what will you do?"

     Link mulled it over for a while, then answered, "Well I suppose I'll keep traveling Hyrule. I know there's still plenty of monsters out there causing trouble and I'm probably one of the only ones left that can handle them."

     Sidon was surprised by his answer. "I would have figured you would remain here with the princess to help her start reconstructing the castle."

     "She asked, but I wouldn't be of any use," Link responded quietly. "All I'm good for is fighting. Putting a whole kingdom back together is beyond me.

     "That's not true," asserted the Prince. "You are good for much more than fighting my friend. I have never known anyone, Hylian or Zora, that has as much spirit and courage as you. That is why I am happy to call you my dearest friend."

      Link could feel his face heating up again. "Thank you…really," he spoke quietly as he looked up to see the prince smiling brightly down at him. Link's face went bright red and the knight quickly turned to face the town before speaking again, "But my mind's made up. I'd rather help where I'm needed than be stuck guarding the princess. Besides, Zelda can watch after herself; she doesn't need me anymore." _Not that she ever did._

     "It's decided then!" Sidon exclaimed as he popped up to his feet. Link looked up at him, puzzled at his sudden outburst. "We shall travel Hyrule together, slaying monsters and bringing peace to the land!" The prince looked down at the young knight and gave him a thumbs up with one of his signature smiles.

     Link continued to stare at the Zora prince in confusion. "Wait, what do you mean you're coming with me? What about the Zoras and the Domain?"

     "The Domain will be fine without me," Sidon responded enthusiastically. "Besides, there is much of the world I have yet to see, and I would love nothing more than to see it with you Link, my closest friend."

     Link's face brightened. He stood up and smiled brightly at Sidon before speaking, "Alright then. How about we stay the night in the Domain and we can set off in the morning?"

     "That sounds wonderful Link, but…there is no way we can reach the Domain tonight," the prince answered confused.

     Link smirked, "Don't worry about that. My sheikah slate can transport me anywhere there's a shrine and lucky for us, there's one right in the middle of Zora's Domain."

     Sidon was impressed by the boy's quick wit, "I always wondered how it was that you showed up seemingly out of nowhere. Will it take both of us though?"

     The young knight considered the prince's question. He had never teleported with someone else, but there was nothing saying it couldn't work. "I'm sure it will, as long as we're touching," he answered as he reached out for the Prince's hand.

     Sidon looked down as Link took his hand and blushed before meeting the boy's eyes. "I'm ready when you are," the prince said softly but confidently.

     Link nodded, not caring that his face was probably as red as Sidon's scales. He was happy that the Prince had decided to accompany him. Even though he was prepared to travel alone, just like he had since he woke up, he was looking forward to traveling with Sidon. Link took out the sheikah slate and with his free hand tapped the shrine nestled in the middle of Zora's domain. He felt the tingle as his body started to glow and felt the upwards pull as he was being transported to the Shrine. Before he was completely dissolved, he looked to his side and was relieved to see that Sidon was being teleported too.

xxx

     Zelda looked up at Impa's roof and watched as Link and Sidon were pulled up into the sky. "There he goes, off on some adventure without even saying goodbye," she whispered to herself.

     Riju overheard the princess's musings as she walked up behind the girl and put a hand on her shoulder. "You should have realized he wouldn't stick around. He's been out on his own for so long, living only to defeat Ganon. He has to figure out what he wants to do now that his mission is complete."

     Zelda looked at the young Gerudo chief, startled at her sudden intrusion. "I know," said the princess, "I just wish he would realize that he doesn't have to go through this alone. I want him to be happy again."

     "But my lady, the boy isn't alone," said Riju, "Prince Sidon is with him. And if I do say so myself, Link has never seemed as happy as he is with the Prince. Or didn't you notice? He spent most of the night looking for him and when he couldn't find him he crawled up on that hut."

     Zelda thought about what Lady Riju said and smirked, "Yes I suppose you're right. Alright, let's go back to the celebration." The princess took the chief's hand and skipped back into the crowd. She could always figure out where the boy had gone tomorrow. And besides, if anyone could bring the young knight happiness it was certainly Sidon. In the month since Ganon's defeat Link had spoken of the Zora Prince often and every time he did she noticed his face light up, just as it had over 100 years ago when he would speak of the last person he loved.


	2. Good Night and Good Morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright everyone here is the second chapter to my story! Thanks for all of the kudos and thank you to Dae_Shinzo, Le_Tatz, and DarknessCircle for bookmarking it. I'm taking a few liberties with the structure of the Domain as well as some other things for reasons that I believe are apparent. Also, I didn't originally plan to, but I think I'm going to continue the little side story with Zelda and Riju. I thought it was cute. Anyway, enjoy!

Link felt the hard stone of the shrine under his feet as he was being pieced back together in the heart of Zora's Domain. Once his vision cleared and he could see his surroundings again, he turned to his side to make sure Sidon was still there.

"I can't believe it! We're really here," exclaimed Sidon as he looked around at his new surroundings, his hand still grasping Link's.

Link couldn't help but smile at the prince as he continued to stare in wonder. He remembered the first time he used the shiekah slate to transport himself. It was exhilarating, being able to travel vast distances in an instant.

"That was amazing Link!" Sidon looked down at the knight, eyes wide. He turned to face the boy and took Link's other hand in his. "We must do that again," he said as he looked down at Link with a toothy grin.

Link was at a loss for words as he frantically glanced back and forth from Sidon's face to the prince's hands wrapped around his own. He could feel his face turning bright red; the prince really needed to stop doing stuff like that.

Sidon, suddenly aware of what he was doing, quickly dropped Link's hands. "Oh, please forgive me Master Link," the prince pleaded as he diverted his gaze from the boy's eyes. He couldn't believe he allowed himself to get so carried away. "I am afraid I got a little excited. I do apologize."

The Hylian couldn't help but smile at seeing the Zora lose his composure. It didn't happen often, but when he did it was…endearing. Link reached out and put his palm against the prince's cheek and gently pulled it back so that their eyes met. "It's alright Sidon," he said with a smile, hoping to show the prince that he had nothing to apologize for. "We can use the slate again in the morning, but for now we should rest and gather supplies. After all, we're going to be out in the wilds on our own for quite some time."

The Zora stared into the boy's bright blue eyes, reveling in the feeling of the knight's hand on his cheek. "Of course Master Link," said Sidon, thankful that he was able to come up with enough words to speak coherently. He couldn't figure out what it was about the Hylian that made him so…flustered.

"Just Link," said the knight as he dropped his hand from the prince's face. "Now let's go get some rest." With that, Link turned and stepped down from the shrine into the water surrounding it and proceeded up the steps that led to the main courtyard of Zora's Domain.

"Right," said Sidon as he hopped off of the shrine and quickly caught up with Link so that they were walking side by side as they entered the Domain.

The pair were greeted by two Zora guards who simply offered a wave, recognizing their prince and the young knight that accompanied him. Most of the guards in the Domain had grown accustomed to Link's sudden appearances in their home, though usually, he was on his way to see the prince and not already with him. Link and Sidon continued through the Domain, walking up the stairs that led to the throne room as well as the royal chambers. Link needed very little guidance around the Zora's home. Before defeating Ganon, he often visited when he got lonely and stayed with the Prince on the spare furnishings in his chambers. That paired with all of his memories of the times he shared with Mipha practically made the Domain his second home. Though now with the castle mostly in ruins, Link supposed the Domain may be his only home.

As the two entered the throne room they heard King Dorephan speaking with his advisor, Muzu, in a hushed voice; or as hushed a voice that can be achieved by a being as large as a house. "They're growing bolder. We thought they would vanish after Calamity Ganon was defeated, but they're only causing more trouble. We need to -," the king stopped suddenly as he noticed the pair standing in the entryway.

"Ahhh my dear son has returned home," the king bellowed while waving off Muzu, apparently not wanting to continue their conversation in the company of others. "And you brought Master Link with you! How wonderful! Tell me what is it that brings you back so soon? When last we spoke, I understood that you would be gone much longer."

"Indeed I was planning on being away longer father, but I have had a change of plans," said Sidon, shuffling his feet nervously. The prince then turned back to the knight that was standing behind him. "Link would you mind if I had a word with my father alone? You can go ahead to my room," the prince said, giving Link a toothy grin that masked what he sensed was anxiety.

Link gave him a simple nod in answer and walked over to the doors that lead to the inner parts of the Domain. He opened the large ornate door and looked back at his friend before going through. Sidon was still smiling and gave the boy a thumbs up as he closed the door.

The young knight stood in the long hallway confused by what had just taken place in the room behind him. He considered trying to listen in on the conversation, but he knew the doors would be too thick. He supposed he would just have to wait to see if Sidon told him. Link started his long walk to Sidon's chambers and continued to puzzle over what had just transpired. He wondered why Sidon was so nervous; he'd seen him speak to his father many times and he was always his usual confident self. Could it have been the king's comment about his return? Link knew they had returned quicker than the King thought they would due to the sheikah slate, but it sounded like he expected Sidon to be gone for an extended period of time. Link was also curious as to what Dorephan was discussing with his advisor before they interrupted. Perhaps he could have been talking about the monsters. Link knew that they were still a problem all throughout Hyrule; maybe they were causing a lot of trouble around the Domain.

As Link continued to mull over what transpired in the throne room, he found himself already standing outside of Sidon's room. He looked back down the hall, shocked that he had reached the room without noticing. Link entered and pushed the door shut behind him as he observed his familiar surroundings. The prince's bed sat against the far wall; the posts extended up almost to the ceiling and the sheer drapes that hung from them were open slightly on all sides so that you could climb in from any direction. At the foot of the bed was a large chest; Link had always wondered what was inside, but he figured it was personal to the prince so he never bothered to ask.

There were several other furnishings scattered across the expansive room as well; two chairs with a table in between them sat in one corner while a long couch that was practically a small bed was situated in another corner. It was on that very couch that Link slept during his many stays in the Domain. On the other side of the room was a desk with several papers strewn about it as well as a wardrobe with a floor to ceiling mirror beside it. Between the desk and the wardrobe was the entrance to the prince's bathroom.

Link made his way over to the desk and set down his sheikah slate before going into the bathroom. He figured bathing would help to take his mind off of everything that was bothering him. In the center of the room was the bath, though it was more like the size of a small pond. To the right was a large cabinet that held all sorts of linens, soaps, and oils and to the left was the door to the lavatory. Link walked over to the cabinet and took some soaps to use in his bath, then sat on the raised edge of the bath and began to undress, starting with his tunic then moving on to his boots, trousers, and undergarments until he was completely naked. Link folded his clothes and set them neatly in a pile beside his boots, then stepped over the edge of the bath and into the water, which came up to a little above mid-thigh on him.

Grabbing the soap he took from the cabinet, Link waded to the far end of the bath where a waterfall poured out from a jut high up on the wall. He reached out to feel the water as it poured through his fingers; it was warm just like the rest of the bath. The knight stepped under the flowing water, letting it soak his hair and run over his shoulders and down the rest of his body. He lathered up the soap in his hands and began to wash himself, being careful to get every inch that he could. It was a rare occasion for him to get the opportunity to bathe properly and when he did he liked to be thorough. As he bent over to wash the soap from his hair, he heard the door to the bathroom open.

"Link are you in he-," Prince Sidon stopped mid-sentence as he opened the door to his bathroom only to find the very Hylian he was searching for bent over completely naked under the waterfall in his bath.

Startled by the prince's voice, Link turned around quickly to find Sidon standing in the doorway, blue-faced and mouth agape, staring at Link's naked figure. The knight gasped, then covered himself quickly and ducked below the water so that his waist was submerged. At a loss for words, Link just continued to gradually sink lower in the water while his face turned redder than the Sidon's scales.

"I- I'm so sorry Link! I-I didn't know… I-I didn't see," the prince stammered, too distracted by the sight of his friend in the bath to form a coherent thought. The normally confident and collected prince was completely flustered as he lingered in the doorway, unsure of what to do with himself.

"Sidon," Link called quietly from the bath, his head and shoulders now the only part of him above water, "could you shut the door please?"

"Of course," said Sidon as he stepped into the bathroom and shut the door behind him.

"I meant…never mind," Link trailed off. If he was being honest he was quite amused and even a little flattered that Sidon had lost his composure so quickly at the sight of him. Though, he supposed walking into your bathroom to find your best friend naked would make anyone lose their cool.

"Could you hand me a towel," asked the knight as he waded closer to the edge, being careful to keep his hands over himself.

Sidon gave a nod and stepped quickly over to the cabinet that held the linens and grabbed the first towel he saw, a long, soft blue one with a silver scale pattern on one side. As a Zora, Sidon didn't really have a need for linens, oils, or even soaps for that matter; after all their scales practically cleaned themselves. But for Link he was happy to keep such things stocked, especially if it meant he visited more often. With the towel in hand, he walked back over to the tub and held it out to his friend who had reached the edge. Sidon tried his best to avert his eyes as Link grabbed the cloth from his outstretched hand. Link took the towel and holding it in front of himself, slowly got up and stepped out of the tub.

"Thank you," he said, careful to wrap the towel around his waist in a manner that wouldn't expose himself to the prince still standing in front of him. "Umm could you turn around…I need to put my clothes back on."

"Right," the prince said quickly as he turned on his heel to face the door. "I'm sorry I came in here so suddenly Link. I was concerned when I didn't find you in my bedroom." The prince fidgeted on his feet waiting for his friend to dress himself.

"It's alright," the blond chuckled as he pulled his undergarments and trousers back around his waist. He grabbed his tunic from the ground and began to pull it over his head before continuing, "You know when I asked you to shut the door earlier, I meant for you to be on the other side."

Sidon smirked, "Yes I realized that after I stepped in. It's just…seeing you without your clothes on was…distracting." The prince chose his words carefully, not wanting to convey just how significant an effect his friend had on him.

After hearing this confession Link's ears perked up and he moved from behind the prince so that he was standing in front of him. "So you did see me?" he inquired with a sly look in his eye and a smile on his face. He knew he shouldn't, but he couldn't help teasing the Zora.

"Well, I umm…I just meant that…," the prince stumbled over his words, once again unable to gather his thoughts.

"Don't worry about it. I know it was an accident," Link interjected. While Link did enjoy seeing his friend like this, he thought it a little cruel to keep toying with him. He knew nothing could come of his teasing anyway; Sidon was the prince of the Zoras after all.

The knight then turned on his heel and walked through the door and back into the bedroom with the prince following closely behind. He made his way over to the long couch that had been his bed so many nights before and laid down, heavy with exhaustion. It hadn't occurred to Link until now just how tired he was. He had woke early and spent his entire day helping the villagers of Kakariko prepare for the celebration, which was most likely coming to a close soon as it was well past midnight.

Link wondered if he should have told someone of his plans, but quickly pushed the thought from his mind. He knew Zelda would find some way of reaching him to ask what he was up to. She may not have been too keen on his company when they first knew each other, but over time the two grew to care for each other; though likely not how most people thought.

While Link was making himself comfortable on the couch and losing himself in thought as he often did, Sidon had reached his bed and was pouring over some thoughts of his own. As he pulled the sheets away from the mattress and sat down, he paused, thinking of the knight laying on the other side of the room. He gazed over at his still form and wondered what it was about the Hylian that made him feel the way he felt. The prince had been alive for over one hundred years and he had never met anyone, Zora or otherwise, that had an effect on him like the young knight did. Link was brave, cunning, and (if the prince was being completely honest with himself) one of the most beautiful beings he had laid his eyes on.

Sidon knew then the feelings he harbored for the knight went beyond that of simple friendship, but he was sure they could never be reciprocated. He recalled their time on the roof earlier that night when Link had confessed to thinking about him, but the Prince was sure his friend was just being sentimental. He was aware of the affections Link had toward his sister Mipha, and of course, the Princess with whom he had been tasked with protecting before the Calamity must hold a special place in his heart. Sidon was beginning to doubt whether this venture was a good idea, however, he resigned himself to continue. It took a lot of effort to convince his father to let him do this, and he didn't want to squander the opportunity. And he surely didn't want to give up his dearest friend, even if doing so might cause himself heartache.

Just as the Zora had decided to lay down and attempt to rest, the very Hylian that occupied his thoughts spoke up from the couch. "Sidon?" Link called questioningly.

"Yes Link?" the Zora called back.

"I was wondering…why did your father say he expected you to be gone much longer? I know we got back quicker with the slate and all, but it sounded like he thought you wouldn't be back for a while." The question that had bothered Link earlier had been preventing the boy from sleeping.

"Well, I was asking permission to accompany you on your journey through Hyrule," Sidon answered from his bed while looking up at the canopy above him. "You see, I had assumed you would stay with the Princess to help her with rebuilding the kingdom, so before I left for the celebration I asked my father if I could help you."

Link thought about what the prince had said. It certainly explained why he arrived so much later than the other guests. "And? What did King Dorephan say?"

"It took some convincing, but father came around. I think he liked the idea of me being in one place more, but I told him I would be more help with you." Sidon paused, then added, "Besides, I told him I would go whether he agreed or not."

Link smiled; to think that Sidon would risk the anger of his own father to accompany him on an adventure through Hyrule. Link knew Sidon pretty well, and he knew that the Prince was often motivated to do what he feels is best, but maybe the Zora was really coming along to be with him. The knight took a moment to live in the fantasy before bringing himself back to his senses and asked the other question that had bothered him since they arrived.

"Did your father mention what he and Muzu were talking about before we walked in?" Link asked, hoping that the Prince was at liberty to discuss it.

"No he didn't," Sidon answered, not surprised by his friend's question since it had been bothering him as well. "But he did say that we need to be wary on our travels. He said there were still many dangers left in Hyrule even with Calamity Ganon defeated."

"I see," responded Link quietly. It was unsettling to him that the King was withholding information from his own son, though he supposed if they were meant to hear it they would have been included. For now, he decided to ignore it and focus on the journey ahead.

The two lay in silence unable to sleep, both staring up at the ceiling which sparkled faintly with the dull glow of the luminous stones used to build the Domain. It wasn't long before the silence was broken again, this time by the Prince.

"Link, why do you always sleep on the couch?" Sidon asked.

"What do you mean?" Link responded, confused by the Prince's out of the blue question. "It's the only place in here that's big enough for me to fit."

Sidon hesitated a moment, but deciding to throw his previous fears aside, answered, "Well,… you could always sleep in the bed. It's very large and there's plenty of room for us both to fit comfortably."

Link's eyes grew wide. Did he really just hear Sidon ask if they wanted to share a bed? He could feel himself heating up again; surely he was joking. "Are- are you sure," the knight answered quietly, barely loud enough for the Prince to hear.

"Of course," he answered. "It's much more comfortable than that couch. And we should both be well rested for tomorrow." Sidon hoped his ploy worked. Even though he knew it was foolish, he couldn't help but try.

"Umm alright," Link said as he got up from the couch, trying his best to stay calm. He told himself that Sidon was just doing this out of courtesy, even though he had never offered before.

Link walked over to the other side of the bed and lifted the covers so that he could slide in next to his friend. Sidon, who was facing the wall, turned over so that he was eye to eye with Link. He was used to being confident. He had always been confident. But this Hylian in front of him seemed to make his heart dance; and even though he was sure he could never share his true feelings with the boy, he was going to let himself dream for tonight.

When Link lay across from his friend and met his large yellow eyes he couldn't help but fall silent, transfixed by the Prince's beautiful features. He admired Sidon, admittedly not only for his personality and skills but also for his appearance. Link had always found a natural beauty in the Zoras (as his past can attest) and Sidon was undoubtedly the most beautiful of the Zoras and the most beautiful person in Hyrule that the knight had seen. The more Link thought about Sidon the more he knew he was in trouble. He'd felt this way once before and it ended in pain, but as he looked into the Prince's eyes he couldn't help but feel it again.

The Prince and the knight enjoyed each other's company as they lay in the large bed, closer than each other realized and both thinking of the other. They continued to gaze at each other softly in the pale light reflected off the stones as they drifted off to sleep.

"Goodnight Link," Sidon whispered as he mindlessly pushed a strand of hair from the knight's face.

"Goodnight Sidon," yawned Link in an exhausted, half-awake stupor, grabbing the Prince's hand as it brushed across his face and holding it tightly as he fell asleep.

Sidon smiled; maybe his dream wasn't so far-fetched after all.

xxx

Zelda woke up to the early morning light shining through the window of Impa's guest bedroom next to Lady Riju. She smiled at the young chief's sleeping form and recalled the events of the night before. She and the young Gerudo danced the night away with the villagers; ate and drank and when they were both too tired to continue, retired to Impa's house. The matriarch of Kakariko was gracious enough to offer them a spare room in her home to sleep off the previous night's activities as well as comfortable robes to sleep in.

Zelda couldn't remember a time in her life that she had allowed herself to have any sort of fun. Sure, she always took great joy in her research but even that she pursued to help the fight against Calamity Ganon. Most of her upbringing was centered around spiritual training and daily lessons in various subjects so that she could help the chosen hero defeat Ganon. The only real breaks she got were on her birthdays, that is with the exception of her seventeenth. That was the day she traveled to the summit of Lanayru Mountain to pray of at the Spring of Courage. That was a day she didn't care to remember.

As the Princess was reflecting on her past, the young Gerudo chief stirred and sat up, stretching her arms as she did so. "Good morning Princess. How long have you been up?" she yawned while rubbing her eyes.

"Not long," replied Zelda. "Did you sleep well Lady Riju?"

"Like a baby sand seal my lady," said Riju, smiling back at the princess that shared her bed.

The Princess laughed at the girl's expression; she reminded her a lot of Lady Urbosa. The chief of Gerudo from 100 years ago was a fierce warrior, but many people did not know that she had a soft and playful side. Zelda smiled as she remembered the time that Urbosa woke her by using her power, Urbosa's fury.

"What are you smiling at Lady Zelda?" asked Riju, wondering what could put such a wide smile on the Princess's face.

"Oh, I was just thinking of Lady Urbosa. You remind me a great deal of her; she was one of my closest friends from…before," Zelda trailed off, her words now holding a twinge of sadness.

Riju saw the expression on her friend's face and edged closer to her on the bed, placing her hand over the princess's hoping to offer some comfort. She wondered what she could do to take the girl's mind off of her troubles. She hadn't known Zelda for very long, but the two had grown close when she visited Gerudo town and she hated to see the girl down. Just then, she thought of an idea that she prayed would lift Zelda's spirits; if she agreed.

"My lady what would you say to taking a trip with me," asked the chief. "I haven't seen much of Hyrule and, if you do not mind my saying so, I believe you could benefit from a vacation."

Zelda considered Riju's offer. It was tempting; she had never gone on a trip for pleasure and the more she thought about it the more the idea appealed to her. After all, it would take a great deal of time to rebuild Hyrule.

"That sounds wonderful, Riju." Zelda turned her hand over and interlocked her fingers with Riju's.

Lady Riju smiled at the princess and laid her head on her shoulder. She looked forward to their vacation, but for now, she was just enjoying being in the company of her dearest friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read, review, and enjoy!


	3. Drown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it took so long, but here is chapter 3. It's a bit longer since it took me a while to write so it's kinda like two little chapters in one. As always, read, review, and enjoy!

Link stood alone in a clearing surrounded by trees on all sides. He looked around trying to find anything that looked familiar, but he didn't recognize anything. He had no idea where he was and he couldn't remember how he got there. There were small white flowers, Link recognized them as Silent Princesses, dotting the clearing swaying in the gentle breeze. He looked up to see an overcast sky and felt a few small droplets of rain hit his cheek.

The wind picked up and the rain began to pour as Link looked across the clearing to see a shadowy figure appear from the tree line. The knight strained to see who or what the figure was; it appeared to be quite large and it was moving towards him. Soon the figure came into focus and stopped; it was Daruk. Link couldn't believe his eyes. The Goron champion was standing there in front of him and it didn't look like a ghost.

"Daruk!" Link exclaimed. He ran forward to meet his old friend, but he soon realized he wasn't getting any closer. The boy looked around confused and saw that he hadn't moved from where he had been standing. Then he saw three more figures come out from the trees to join Daruk. It was the rest of the champions from a hundred years ago: Revali, Urbosa, and…Mipha.

Link's heart skipped a beat at seeing the Zora Princess again and the boy took a step towards her; again he made no progress. Link looked down at his feet frustrated that he couldn't move.

"Link." The knight looked up at the sound of his name and saw Mipha standing in front of him. "Why didn't you save us Link? Why did you let us die?"

"Wha- what do you mean?" Link fumbled over his words. He had never thought he would hear those words from her. The words he had always thought.

He looked to the other champions only to notice that all four now stood closely around him in a circle. Each of them looked down at him with sadness and pain in their eyes. Even through the rain Link could see their tears. Link looked back forth between each of their faces when he heard another voice that drew his attention to Daruk.

"Where were you, Link? We needed you," said the Goron champion. Link didn't have time to respond to his friend's pleas before Revali's voice tore him away.

"I always knew you would fail. I should have been the one to face Calamity Ganon," said the Rito. Link had gotten used to his fellow champions negative comments and usually ignored them, but this time it hurt. He supposed he would be angry if he didn't agree with what Revali had said.

"I was wrong about you Link." The boy turned to face Urbosa and when he looked up to meet the chief's eyes she continued, "I thought you were a hero with the strength to defeat Calamity Ganon. But the others were right; you're just a boy, too weak to protect anyone."

Link dropped his gaze, hands clenched by his sides trying to keep from trembling. Tears stung the boy's eyes; he had always feared that his fellow champions harbored resentment towards him for not being able to save them. Link wished he tell them that he was sorry, to beg for their forgiveness, but he knew he didn't deserve it. None of the wounds Link had received in all his travels compared to the pain he felt now. As the knight stood there, numbed by the rain and broken by his companions harsh words, he heard another voice call his name.

"Link…Link…Wake up Link." Link remembered hearing those words once before, but it wasn't the princess this time. This voice was deeper, stronger, and filled with warmth. Link slowly opened his eyes and found himself in Sidon's bedroom, laying right next to the prince in his bed. He sat up quickly when he saw their position.

"I'm sorry to wake you, Link. You were tossing in your sleep and you were…crying." The Prince looked at Link concerned and shifted closer to the boy. Sidon placed his hand gently on his friend's shoulder in the hopes of providing some comfort. "Are you alright?"

Link looked into Sidon's eyes and began to cry again. He slumped forward and fell into the prince's chest and quickly felt his friend's arms wrap tightly around him.

"My friend please tell me what is wrong. It pains me to see you so upset," said Sidon as he stroked Link's hair.

Link wasn't much for sharing, especially in personal matters, but he couldn't help but feel comforted by his friend. Doing his best to stifle his tears, Link told Sidon of his dream including everything the champions said.

The prince listened carefully to Link's dream and once the boy finished he pulled away, and placed his hand under the knight's chin so that he could turn up his head and look into his eyes. "Link they would never say such things of you. The Champions all cared for you and they know that you aren't responsible for what happened to them." Sidon paused and considered his next words carefully, hoping he could help his friend see the truth. "I hope I am not overstepping my bounds when I say this, but I've seen the pain in your eyes whenever someone mentions their names, especially my sister's. None of the champions including Mipha would want to see you in such pain. She loved you Link and she would want you to live the rest of your life happily. I was greatly hurt by her passing and it took me a long time, but I realized that she would want me to move on instead of dwelling on the pain of the past. And I know she would want the same for you Link."

Link's was touched by Sidon's words and soon his tears stopped flowing. Link used the sleeve of his tunic to wipe his eyes and gave the prince a small smile. "Thank you Sidon," said the Hylian as he took the Zora's hand from his chin and held it in his own. "I really needed to hear that."

Sidon smiled, glad that he was actually able to help his friend. "It is good to see you smile again. Please, if you ever feel this way again, promise that you will talk to me about it. I cannot stand to see you in so much pain."

The knight was overwhelmed by his friend's kindness. He felt relieved now that he had told someone of the ghosts that haunted him. Link understood that overcoming his pain would take time, but now he knew that someone would be there for him on his worst days.

Link leaned forward and wrapped his arms around the prince's shoulders, burying his head in the crook of Sidon's neck. "I promise. I never thought anyone would care for me like you have Sidon. Thank you so much."

Sidon returned his friend's hug blushing furiously. He wished he could tell the Hylian just how much he cared for him, but even he was afraid of rejection and he couldn't bear for their friendship to end.

Link pulled away from the hug and gave the prince another smile. "Well I suppose we should start getting ready, after all, we're starting our journey today," said the knight as he moved to the edge of the bed. He was enjoying being so close to Sidon, but he was anxious to start the day.

"Yes, of course," the prince replied. Sidon turned and hopped out of bed, then proceeded to stride over to his wardrobe to begin putting on his various jewelry and equipment.

While the Zora was occupied dressing himself, Link stepped down from the bed and made his way to the bathroom to retrieve his boots. Once he had his trousers tucked into them and they were all laced up, Link used the lavatory and washed his face; the boy figured it would be a while before he next had a proper bath. After he was done in the bathroom, Link returned to Sidon's bedroom and found the Zora gazing into the trunk that sat at the foot of his bed.

Sidon saw his friend come through the door and waved to him, gesturing for Link to join him. "Come over here. I would like to show you something."

Link made his way over to the Prince, excited that he was finally going to see what was inside the chest. When the boy finally reached Sidon's side, he looked inside the chest and saw a beautiful Zora sword, more intricate than any he had ever seen before.

"It was my grandfather's," Sidon said quietly as he removed it from the chest. Link looked at the Prince's face as he began to reminisce. "He forged it himself and used it in an epic battle against a horde of monsters that threatened the Domain centuries ago. My father used to tell me stories of the many feats my grandfather accomplished with this weapon; I always liked to picture myself in those battles."

"It's beautiful." Link stared at the sword admiring the incredible detail that was put into it. It must have taken Sidon's grandfather ages to complete.

As if sensing what he was thinking, Sidon continued to tell his friend the history of this prized heirloom. "It took him over a year to create. Upon his death, it passed to my father, who gave it me on my 100th birthday. It was too small for him anyway."

Link laughed at the last part of Sidon's story until something the Prince said got his attention. "Wait, was your grandfather not…as big as Dorephan?" he asked.

Sidon looked a little surprised at Link's question until he realized that his friend must have assumed all the Zora Kings grew to extraordinary sizes. "Oh no," the prince told the boy, "He was no bigger than I am. In fact, I've been told I favor him greatly. Father does not think I will grow any larger."

"Is that…bad," Link asked. As much time as he spent there, the boy was unaware of a lot of Zora customs and beliefs. He sure hoped he hadn't struck a sensitive chord with the Prince.

"I don't mind. I would hate to be mostly confined to the Domain like my father so I'm really quite fine with it."

Link nodded and turned back to look into the chest. Under the sword were numerous blankets with beautifully intricate patterns woven into them, and on top of the blankets was a small square box that appeared to be made of luminous stone. Link reached into grab curious as to what could be inside the shining container. "What is this Sidon?" the boy asked as he turned to face the Zora, who had just finished fastening the sword to his side.

"Open it, there's a special jewel inside that belonged to my mother," said Sidon, smiling at his friend's curiosity.

Link obeyed, and carefully lifted the lid of the box to find a brilliant sapphire only slightly smaller than the palm of his hand. The boy stared at the beautiful blue gem amazed by its beauty.

"As you know, it is customary for Zora females to forge armor for the one they intend to wed and usually under the guidance of their fathers. The males, however, are given a jewel from their mother and are supposed to present it to the person they wish to marry. That was the jewel my father gave my mother; it was given to me the day she died, otherwise I would wait until I was ready to marry before asking for the stone."

Link noticed a twinge of sadness in the prince's voice as he recalled his mother. The boy carefully closed the lid and placed the jewel back in the chest; he felt bad for dredging up painful memories for the Prince. Deciding to leave the Prince to his own devices, Link walked to the desk to retrieve his sheikah slate so that he could check his inventory before they departed later.

Sidon watched as his friend toyed with the slate and then looked back at the case that held his mother's sapphire. As he told Link of the stone and its traditions, he was overwhelmed with sadness, not at the memory of his late mother as the knight suspected, but rather at the thought that he would never get to give the stone to the one he loved. It would be expected of him to marry, and probably soon, but he could never give the stone to anyone but him. Something, he feared, could never be.

The boys continued to gather supplies and prepare for their expedition into the wilds of Hyrule. In addition to his sword, Sidon packed a small bag of provisions, mostly comprised of medicines seeing as both he and Link were skilled enough hunters to find food with relative ease. Link sat at the Prince's table and carefully reviewed the inventory in his sheikah slate. In addition to the map, camera, and rune functions of the slate, it also had storage bank of sorts and allowed Link to carry all sorts of food, weapons, armor, and anything else he could manage to find. As long as there was space inside, all he had to do was tap an empty slot and hold the slate up to whatever he needed to be stored. To bring them out, all he had to do was press on their image.

Once he was satisfied that everything was in its place, Link brought out the master sword, Hylian Sheild, as well as Revali's bow, and strapped on all of the equipment. Just as he finished tightening the strap on his scabbard, Sidon emerged from the bathroom finished packing the medicine they would most likely need at some point in their journey. Done with their preparations, the pair exited the room and walked down the hallway back toward the throne room.

They were greeted by the King on their way out of the Domain, who wished them well on their travels. Soon, Sidon and Link found themselves on the bridge that marked the entrance to the Domain. Link stopped when they reached the end and turned to Sidon, grabbing the sheikah slate from his hip and bringing up the map.

"So Sidon," Link asked, looking up at his friend with a bright smile. "Where would you like to begin our adventure?"

"Well, Link I thought you would pick. I don't know my way around Hyrule nearly as much as you do. I'm afraid that even in all my years I haven't seen as much of the land as I would like."

"Now's your chance. Where have you always wanted to go?"

Sidon thought about all the places in Hyrule he had dreamed of. He didn't have anything to endure the cold with so the mountains weren't an option currently. The desert was too hot for a Zora, so that wasn't an option either, at least for the moment. The Goron village would also require more planning, and Sidon was anxious to go somewhere. Then he had a thought; a memory from one of his childhood lessons about a village on the southern coast.

"There's a small fishing village in southern Faron that I remember wanting to visit when I was younger. Do you know it?" the prince asked as he looked down at his friend, meeting his gaze.

Link's ears perked up. "That sounds like Lurelin village! There's a shrine looking over the village that we can transport to."

"Fantastic! Let's be off then," Sidon exclaimed. He was so excited to begin his journey with Link he couldn't stop smiling.

Link offered his hand to his friend who took it and gripped it tightly. The knight used his free hand to press the image of Lurelin on his map and soon the pair was pulled into the air and off to the beachside village.

xxx

Zelda had just finished packing her knapsack in the living area of Impa's hut when Lady Riju descended from the stairs.

"Are you ready princess?" asked the Gerudo chief. She had gotten Barta to pack her things for the journey home right after she and Zelda had made their plans. They were going to travel back to Gerudo Town so that Riju could prepare for their expedition. The chief needed to get a few things from her home before she could go trekking across Hyrule.

Zelda looked up from her position at the table. "Are you sure you can leave Gerudo Town?" she asked Riju. She was excited to start their vacation, but she didn't want to take the chief away from her people.

"Of course my lady. Barta is more than capable of serving as chief in my absence. Besides, she would have to do it someday. It is the custom of the Gerudo to leave the town at some point in their lives and embark on a journey, usually to find love, and the chief is no exception."

"So does this count as your special journey then?" Zelda would be flattered to make such a journey with her friend.

"Most definitely! Most Gerudos go alone, but I'm glad to have you with me." Riju smiled warmly at her friend as she spoke.

"Well then I am honored to accompany you," Zelda responded.

The girls fell silent and went back to making sure they had everything ready. Once they were satisfied with their preparations, the pair said their final goodbyes to Impa and started out on the long road to Gerudo town. Zelda sat atop a horse in the middle of the modest caravan that accompanied the chief. Riju rode alongside her on her own horse, forgoing her usual seat in the palanquin. She wanted to see as much of Hyrule as possible on this trip as soon as possible.

As the caravan crested the hill overlooking the village, Zelda took one last look at the town that had been her home for the last month. Soon she realized most of the company had passed her so the princess quickly brought her steed around and struck a quick trot to catch up with the group. Even though she'd miss the village, Zelda looked forward to the time she would have to spend with her new friend.

xxx

Link and Sidon appeared in front of the shrine that overlooked Lurelin Village just as the quaint inhabitants were beginning their day. They saw the men of the village loading their boats preparing to spend a day on the water fishing while the women were tending to household tasks. Link saw a few kids running along the path that connected the huts of the village and recognized one of the girls among them. He had helped her mother gather ingredients for a dish once; it was quite tasty.

Sidon looked town at the village below, in awe of the beauty the vibrant little town. After having his fill of the view, he turned to Link eager to discover what the day had in store. "My friend this town is even more beautiful than it was described. Tell me, what should we do while we're here?"

Link hadn't given much thought as to what they would do during their stay, after all, they had only decided to go there a few minutes ago. But, he had been to the village plenty of times and had a few ideas for what they could do. "How about we go fishing? We can rent a canoe from a man on the docks and go out for the day," Link offered, hoping this idea appealed to the prince.

"I'd love that!" Sidon exclaimed. He was excited; he may go fishing all the time, but he had never gotten the opportunity to swim in the ocean. He was glad Link had chosen something involving the water, though he would have been happy with any choice honestly.

With that, the pair turned and stepped off of the shrine. Sidon noticed that the shrine was located on a small cliff that stood above the village and wondered how they would get down until Link made his way to a small path cut into the rocks that led down to the road leading into town. The prince followed the knight down the path and soon the pair were entering the village just as the first fishing boats cast off from the docks. The two continued on the road into town and took a right along the path that followed the shore. Sidon spotted a large hut down the path on a little property that sat right next to the waves with a sign that read, "Lurelin Inn."

Link turned back to look at the prince as they walked. "We'll rent a room to put our things in while we fish and sleep in after we're done," the Hylian explained to his counterpart. He knew they would have plenty of nights spent beside a campfire, but he saw no reason why they couldn't enjoy some comfort for the time being.

Sidon nodded, going along with whatever plans Link laid out. He ducked as he followed Link into the doorway of the Inn and stood there, hunched slightly, as the boy asked the innkeeper for a room. Sidon saw her look up at him, obviously concerned about the size of her guest. Cautiously, she nodded and led the two down to the very end of the hallway.

The woman stopped in front of a set of double doors and turned to her guests. "It's the largest room we have. I hope it can accommodate you," she said as she looked up to Sidon, concerned he wouldn't like the arrangements.

Sidon gave the kind inn-keeper a smile and assured her that the room would be fine. Relieved, she left the pair standing in front of their room to attend to the front desk. Link grabbed the handle and opened the door, revealing the interior of their plus-sized room. Sidon was surprised, he could actually stand up straight with a few inches to spare. The room was large, with enough space for a sitting area as well as bed big enough for two.

Link took a place on a mat around the table in the sitting area. He set his slate down and looked through it until he found his old shirt and worn trousers. The boy put away his weapons and took out his old garments; they needed to travel light and he wanted to be comfortable if he was going to spend a day on a boat.

As Link changed his clothes, Sidon busied himself and placed his travel bag on the bed. He removed his grandfather's sword from its place at his side and set it gently by the bag. The prince opened the bag and searched its contents, drawing out a small knife that he liked to use when fishing as well as a small spool of fishing line he could use to tie his catches together. As a Zora, he was naturally equipped to hunt in the water so the Prince required very little when he went fishing.

Link finished changing into his old worn clothes just as Sidon finished his preparations for their excursion. They looked at each other and nodded, indicating they were ready to depart. Sidon grabbed his knife and line, and Link secured his sheikah slate on his belt. The pair exited the room and walked out of the Inn continuing right along the path that leads to the docks. Once there, Link walked down the center boardwalk and pushed his way past the villagers that stood waiting to get the best wares and ingredients as the shops opened. Sidon followed him through the small crowd until he saw a large woven hat at a stall that looked perfect for protecting yourself from the sun. He stopped briefly to admire it, and once he settled on a price with the vendor, purchased the hat. Sidon quickly made his way through the crowd to catch up with Link and soon they reached the end of the dock where a small old man sat with his back to a number of old canoes tied to the posts jutting from the water.

Sidon watched as Link rummaged through his pocket until he finally pulled out a few rupees. "We would like to rent a canoe for the day, sir, if that's all right," the boy asked holding out his palm to the man, showing he had money to pay. The old man thumbed through the gems in Link's hand and eventually picked out two large blue ones.

"Take one and have it back here by sunset," the old man said gruffly jabbing his thumb toward the boats behind him.

Link bent down and untied the canoe that was floating closest to him. Once he brought it around to be level with the dock, the boy stepped in and turned to his friend that still stood on the boardwalk.

"Come on, step in," Link said as he extended his hand to the prince. "Oh, what's this?" Sidon had placed the hat he bought earlier in the knight's hand instead of his own.

"It's for you," said Sidon quietly. "I thought you could use it to keep the sun off of you."

"Thank you, Sidon." Link took the hat from the Zora and placed it on his head. Sidon was right, the edges of the hat extended out far enough to cover Link's shoulders. Link blushed slightly at the prince's thoughtfulness.

Sidon smiled at the boy's expression and took another look at the canoe he had rented. It was big enough for them both, but Sidon knew it would be more comfortable if he swam. "Now if you don't mind I believe I'll swim alongside you for now," he said eager for the exercise.

Link nodded. "Sounds good to me."

Link took a seat in the canoe and took stock of the supplies the old man had included in the vessel. It had poles, nets, bait, and anything else you could need for a day on the water. Link sighed in relief, he had completely forgotten to get fishing supplies in his hurry to get started. He grabbed the oars that sat in the hull and pushed off from the dock.

Sidon watched and once Link had made it a small ways from the pier, he leaped high into the air and dove into the water after a series of aerial tricks. The ocean was warm and the salt water was a bit abrasive to the prince, but he soon adjusted and was able to enjoy his new environment. He jetted around quickly underwater taking in the aquatic surroundings, then quickly rushed to the top and burst from the water right beside Link's boat.

Startled, the boy jumped and gave a small yell as his friend fell back into the water. Sidon laughed and swam to the edge of the canoe.

"I apologize Link," he chuckled, putting his hands on the sides and hoisting himself up to eye-level. "It seems I had too much fun. Are you all right?"

"I'm fine," the knight smirked as he wiped the droplets of water that had splashed on his face.

"Here, let me push the canoe out to sea. You'll get there faster," Sidon said as he started to push the canoe toward open water. He moved to the back and placed one hand on the end of the boat and swam forward. Sidon didn't even give his Hylian friend time to argue before they were headed steadily out to sea. Figuring he might as well go along with it, Link leaned back in the canoe and enjoyed the peaceful ride through the waves.

Pushing the boat was no challenge to the Zora, and soon he had gotten them to a spot that seemed promising for their endeavor. Link dropped the small anchor that came with the canoe and began preparing a fishing pole for himself. After he had it properly strung, hooked, and baited, Link leaned back against one side of the canoe with his feet and fishing pole hanging out of the other.

The knight sat there and waited for a bite as his Zora counterpart explored the depths below. They had dropped anchor right above a reef, which despite his size, gave Sidon ample opportunities to explore and hunt.

Hours passed and the pair had each caught several fish. In fact, the prince had just caught a fish, some sort of porgy, when a thought occurred to him. Slowly he surfaced and swam over to the boat where his friend sat quietly waiting for another catch.

"Link," Sidon called gently, not wanting a repeat of earlier. Link slowly raised his head to look at Sidon, wondering what he had to say. "Would you like to see what's under the water?"

Link hesitated. Link was a strong swimmer, but he was always cautious when it came to getting in deep water. He had been exhausted while treading water before and almost drowned because of it, but he trusted Sidon and knew the prince wouldn't let him get hurt.

Nodding, Link accepted the offer and quickly set aside his fishing gear as well as his new hat. He stood in the canoe and then jumped into the ocean joining Sidon.

"Here, get on," the prince said as he turned around so that his back faced Link. Link paddled over and gripped Sidon's shoulders tightly, bringing his body as close to the prince's as possible. "Hold on tightly and hold your breath."

Link barely had enough time to process Sidon's instructions before the Zora dived beneath the surface. The blond clutched his friend's shoulders like a vice as he rapidly descended toward the reef below them. Link almost gasped at its beauty before he remembered he was underwater. It wasn't perfectly clear, but Link could see all of the brightly colored structures and fish that swam around them.

Sidon took them through all sorts of loops and small caves, wanting to show off the beauty the ocean held as well as his swimming skills. As he swam through another series of intricate coral formations, Sidon felt a slight tug on his dorsal fin that prompted him to stop. He turned and saw that Link was turning blue, he had been underwater too long. Sidon panicked, he should have known to surface earlier and by the looks of it they wouldn't make it up quickly and safely enough for Link.

As Link looked to Sidon in desperation, clutching his neck tightly, the prince did the only thing he could think to do. He brought his face even with Link's and firmly pressed his lips to the knight's. Link's eyes widened in shock at Sidon's actions, until he felt the prince gently blowing air into his lips. Realizing what Sidon was doing, Link slowly parted his lips so the air would enter his lungs. As the air filled his chest, Link couldn't help but notice the prince's lips tasted surprisingly sweet.

Sidon brought them up slowly, making sure to keep Link well supplied with air on their way to the surface. They breached right beside the boat and Sidon helped Link crawl back into the canoe. The knight fell to the floor of the boat breathing heavily, while the Zora frantically tried to get in to help. Link gathered himself and with a chuckle helped Sidon get his legs in the canoe.

"I am so sorry Link! I should have been paying attention, I didn't mean for you to get hurt," Sidon apologized as he situated himself across from Link in the canoe. He felt terrible for letting that happen.

Link looked at Sidon and smiled, "It's alright I'm fine." The boy got up and made his way closer to the prince, then took a seat between the Zora's legs with his back against his chest. "Besides, I trust you. I knew you would keep me safe." Link leaned back against Sidon's chest with this last statement. He might be pushing it a little, but he was sure the prince wouldn't mind, especially after their little incident. He looked directly up and smiled at his friend, who gave him toothy grin in return.

"Of course Link," said Sidon as he suddenly wrapped Link in a warm embrace. "I'll always protect you."

Link was caught off guard by the prince's latest show of affection but appreciated it nonetheless. It was nice to have someone looking out for you and he couldn't be happier that it was Sidon. His cheeks were flushed with color when Sidon released his embrace, so hoping for a distraction, Link suggested they head back to shore. It was now mid-afternoon and he would like to have the boat returned and all their fish cleaned, stored, or sold by nightfall.

Sidon agreed, but unwilling to move from their current position, he opted to row them back to shore with Link resting in his lap. It took longer to return to the dock than it took for them to reach their fishing spot, but they returned the canoe and sold all the fish they weren't keeping by the time the sun was making its way below the horizon.

The pair arrived back at the Inn just as the torches were being lit across the village, and after freshening up in the Inn's bathhouse, Link and Sidon returned to the comfort of their room as the last sliver of sunlight could be seen dipping under the water.

As the two stood there, gazing out into the ocean from the window, Link looked at Sidon and couldn't help the words that came next. "I want to thank you Sidon, for everything. You've always been so kind to me and this morning when I had my nightmare…you really helped me through that," Link paused, hoping he was finding the right words.

Sidon looked into Links eyes, but before he could speak the knight continued, "And I'd also like to thank you for saving my life today…" Link looked down, his face heating up. He felt he needed to be honest with Sidon, and what he planned to say next would lay it all out there if he could just say it. "This morning, during my nightmare, it was your voice that saved me. And today, when I was drowning…you saved me again," Link trailed off as he ran his fingers over his lips. He still couldn't say it. He was too afraid.

Sidon kneeled down so that he could be eye-level with Link. The knight kept his gaze trained down and to the side, but the prince could see the redness in his cheeks. Sidon cupped Links cheek and brought his face up so that he could look into the Hylian's beautiful blue eyes. He was overwhelmed by his friend's beauty. His long blond hair tied back in a pony-tail that was slightly wet from the bath, his eyes that shimmered like the walls of the Domain, his small and powerful frame that could be both gentle and strong, and even his voice drove Sidon to madness. Unable to resist himself any longer, the prince leaned forward and pressed his lips against Link's.

Shocked, Link stared at Sidon's face pressed against his before closing his eyes and giving in. Sidon moved his hand from Link's chin to his hair as he continued their kiss, and used his other hand to pull the knight in closer. Link followed Sidon's movements and wrapped his arms around the prince's neck, deepening the kiss further. Link was again surprised by the sweetness of the prince's lips and let out the smallest of whimpers when Sidon finally pulled away.

"I will always be there to save you Link," said Sidon as he held the knight in his arms. "I love you."

Link smiled. He never thought he would hear those words and now that he had he couldn't be happier. Link kissed Sidon once again, quickly this time, and whispered softly, "I love you too, Sidon."

The prince stood, gathered the knight in his arms, and carried him to the bed. He pulled back the sheets with one hand and gently laid his champion on the mattress before easing in beside him. It wasn't as big as Sidon's bed back home, but neither of them cared. They were both content to spend the rest of the evening in each other's arms as they drifted off to sleep.

xxx

The caravan stopped at the Riverside stable, in the southeast of Hyrule field. The sun was going down and Barta decided that they would go ahead and camp, and set out early in the morning for the Outskirt stable on the other side of the field. Unfortunately, all the beds were full and they had to sleep outside.

Zelda sat beside the fire across from Barta; Riju had already fallen asleep in her tent, but the princess wasn't tired.

"Barta, are you sure it's alright for Lady Riju to go on this journey?" the princess asked, concerned for the safety of her friend and her village.

"It's quite alright. I can handle things and the girl is more than ready. She only looks small," Barta laughed.

Zelda felt reassured by what Barta had said and decided it was time for sleep. Her troubles could rest for another time. She stood up and brushed the dirt from her breeches, turning on her heel to go back to the tents when she heard Barta speak up again.

"Just watch out for her out there princess," called the lady's guard. "She may be tough, but she'll need you. Eventually."

Zelda nodded and gave Barta her word that she would protect Lady Riju. She never wanted to fail anyone in Hyrule again, especially Riju. With her promise at heart, the princess joined the sleeping chief in her tent and unfurled her bed role beside the sleeping girl. As she lay there, Riju turned in her sleep and moved closer to Zelda. The princess didn't protest and held the girl as she slept until she too drifted off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I hoped you liked it. I admit I wasn't sure if I wanted to end it where I did, but I think its best. I would also like to take the time to say that the next chapter will probably be delayed until the end of April. I have a lot of work to do so I won't be able to work on the story until it's done. If you have any comments please leave them below and I'll see you in the next chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, there it is. I hope you enjoyed it! Feel free to leave a review and I'll update it as soon as possible.


End file.
